Wolfkit's pain
by Scarletheart15
Summary: the clans have died out, Starclan will fade if something is not done, Wolfkit is a cat who believes she is nothing compared to everyone else. Shunned for her power, will she make it through all her pain? Or will the darkness take over once more


**(A/N heyy I finally got the first chappie up! It's a little retarded at the start…I kinda failed doing a Starclan scene but I promise the next chappie will a lot better trust me. This was set about a hundred years after the great battle so before the last clan cat died none from the book were alive, Skyclan died out 10 years before this, plus all cats in the allegiance except for Emberstar, Scarletstar and Dawnstar don't belong to me check out my other story 'Oc's really needed' and you can still submit a cat (Longer, Rouge, kittypet or a clan cat) and I'll see where I can fit them in! p.s not all cats submitted after reading this will be included. )**

**Prologue **

**Starclan**

What is usually peaceful place is in an uproar of chaos; cats with stars in their pelt were attacking and wailing at each other. While five of the different clan leaders gathered around a sparkling pool.

"What are we going to do?!" mewed a frightened leopard spotted she-cat.

"That was the last one!" spoke an agro black and white tom.

"We're all going to fade, just a matter of time!" said an angry blue she-cat.

"We need new clans!" muttered a fiery ginger tom.

"We're doomed!" yowled a brown tabby tom.

They all argued and bickered like kits for what seemed like forever. Then a she-cat with black fur came over.

"SILENCE!" her voice boomed throughout Starclan. "What is going on here?"

The cat with the blue pelt stepped forward and dipped her head "Shadowstar, we have a problem. The last clan cat died tonight."

Shadowstar looked shocked and doubt flickered through her face. "Are you sure Bluestar? There must be more clan blood somewhere!" Bluestar was in pain, and shook her head.

"No they are all dead; we will fade soon if something is not done." Said the leopard spotted cat.

"What is there to do Leopardstar, it's not like we can just not fade. Even the best of us fade." He looked sad as remembering an old friend.

The fiery tom stepped forward "I'm sorry about Windstar and Skystar, but we can't help it if it was meant to be."

The tom looked up at him with understanding in his eyes "You are wise, Firestar perhaps you have an idea for us."

Firestar nodded his head and closed his eyes in concentration, he opened them in alarm "Of cause, it so simple! We make new clans."

**(A/N sorry! I had to put Mary-sue Firestar there, he's a doof. And yes I really hate him)**

Shadowstar rolled her eyes because she disliked the ginger leader **(A/N I do NOT have a thing against gingers only Firestar**), and turn to the other tom "Thunderstar what about those clans with powers that live across Sun-drown place? They don't have a Starclan; the warriors just disappear when they die."

She thought for a moment and added "Their leaders don't even have nine lives!"

Thunderstar as well as everyone else were thinking deeply. _That could work, we could give them something to believe in. _they all basically thought the same thing

All the while the black and white tom plus the brown tabby tom haven't said a word. "Shadowstar, when shall we leave?" said the brown tabby.

"Also are we all coming or just some of us?" mewed the black and white tom.

Shadowstar jumped a bit not noticing them "Blackstar, Onestar to answer both of your questions; now and all of us will be going."

She, Thunderstar and another tom hopped on a big rock, they all yowled in unison. "ALL THOSE WHO HAVE DIED, GATHER BENIETH THIS ROCK FOR A MEETING!" **(A/N sorry I don't know the actual summon for Starclan.) **

All the cats stopped fighting and obeyed the ancient leaders, a little confused. Shadowstar nodded to the other tom, "Would you like to explain the situation Riverstar?"

He dipped his head and faced the crowd "Cats of Starclan! As you know the last Clan cat died earlier, we have consulted with the other great leaders and have decided to-" Riverstar smiled a bit for leaving them in suspension.

"Head over across the Sun-drown place to Starclan-less clans! We will leave at once and EVERYONE will be going, understood?"

All the great leaders grinned watching the cats In the clearing cheer.

_Meanwhile in Spiritclan….._

"Push Ebonyflower!" Exclaimed a silver she-cat with green eyes "Just one more, a little bi- there you go!" she added,

The she-cat quickly nipped the kit' sack and started licking the fur, after it started mewing she put it close to Ebonyflower.

The mother looked up with happiness "thank you Willowripple, these kits would be dead without you."

Willowripple gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. "Oh it was nothing, just my job." She then went to walk out the nursery but smoothly added "also they are both she-cats."

Ebonyflower was exhausted but proud, she had to stop from purring amusement when her mate came tumbling in. "Relax Sootfang, they aren't going anywhere."

Sootfang shuffled his paws "can we name them pleeeeease." He whined like a kit.

She nodded her head and looked at the very dark brown she-kit, "I think this one should be Wolfkit, because of her pelt and I think she'll have the eyes to match."

"I agree and I think we should name this one Ripplekit-" he pointed to the smoke grey tabby kit. "-her pelt looks kinda like ripples in the water."

They both agreed on the names; Ripplekit and Wolfkit while Ebonyflower yawned and Sootfang notice "I'll see you in the morning get some sleep my lo-."

But she was asleep before he could finish.

**ALLEGIANCE! **

**SPIRITCLAN**

**LEADER:** Emberstar: fiery ginger tom with dark blue paw like an inner fire- power can control fire apprentice is Acornpaw

**DEPUTY:** Frostclaw- pure white pet with baby blue eyes-power-invisibility

**MEDICINE CAT:** Willowripple: A silver tabby she-cat with long nimble legs. Bright green eyes-power: No power

**APPRENTICE:** Stormpaw-light silver tabby she-cat with grey paws and ears-power-can manipulate storms

**WARRIORS**

Flamesong-dark ginger she-cat with a white star on chest and very light green eyes-power-can talk to the deceased-apprentice is Stonepaw

Timberclaw-dark brown tabby tom with a short tail and green eyes-power-extream strengh-apprentice is Cedarpaw

Lilypool-small grey she-cat with white paws and light yellow eyes-power-can heal mild diseases

Rabbitleap- completely white tom with long legs and has rabbit ears eye colour is brown-power-can jump very high and run really fast like a rabbit

Addermist-white tom with green eyes and very long fangs with poison in them-power-adder like instincts

Skyclaw-fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes and very long claws-power-can change the weather

Shadestream-black pelt with honey tipped tail ad front paw-power- shadows. Can control and blend in the smallest of them

Wintermist-white pelt with dark grey flecks and misty blue eyes-power-can create mist/fog and see perfectly through it

Nightbreeze- black pelt with two with front paws and stormy grey eyes-power-super speed

Sootfang- A rather large white tom. Brown tabby markings on his ears and tail. And the tip of his tail is smoke grey. Piercing blue eyes-power-can control plants

**APPRENTICES**

Acornpaw(i need another apprentice so i made him one) brown she-cat and brown eyes and a acorn looking birthmark-power-to grow anything-mentor is Emberstar

Cedarpaw-white tom with black ear tips and amber eyes-power-can create fire-mentor is Timberclaw

Stonepaw-light grey tabby tom wiith light yellow eyes-power can create ice-mentor is Flamesong

**QUEENS**

Ebonyflower: A sleek black she-cat with large blue eyes.-power-no power

Wolfkit-very dark brown she-cat, tall and lithe with piercing frosty blue eyes-power-enhanced smell, hearing and instincts like a wolf tends to fight different because of it

Ripplekit-A small smoke grey tabby with broad shoulders and lovely green eyes-power- can turn her whole body into metal

**EDLERS**

Rainbowsplash- A rainbow coloured tom with blazing molten eyes-power-can turn things different colours

**LIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER:** Dawnstar-Black she-cat with tan tail and sparkly blue eyes. thin frame and short ears-power can read minds

**DEPUTY:** Eaglefrost-eagle pattern tom with ice blue eyes and feather like fur-power-can shift into different animals

**MEDICINE CAT-**Tansyfoot-Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Blind in one eye after an accident with sharp claws and a chipped tooth-power-can control water

**APPRENTICE:** Robinpaw-brown tom with golden eyes-power-to grow wings and fly-Med cat apprentice

**WARRIORS**

Nightfrost-black pelt with white speckles and blue eyes. Her eyes are tinted violet, a marking from star clan-power can see into the future and see through other people's eyes

Kestrelshade-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long tail-power-can turn into predatory birds

Iceshard-huge light blue tom with blue eyes long claws-power-can make anything out of ice

MIstyleaf-small light blue she-cat with blue eyes and white paw-power-can make a veil of mist or fog

Softmouse- small,soft white she-cat with black ear tip-power-can control certain types of weather

Blossemtail-brown she-cat with blue eyes and one white leg-power-fire powers

Mistyheart-ginger she-cat with blue eyes-power- wheather powers

Skyheart-Golden tabby queen with a white patch on her chest and a white ear. She has big blue eyes and a scar across her left cheek-power- Able to manipulate plants

**APPRENTICES**

Brightpaw-Dark ginger pelt, with a lighter ginger face and a white tipped tail. One ear is torn from an accident as a kit-power-Ability to create fire

**QUEENS**

Irisflower- purplish blue she-cat with brown eyes that look green-powers-dragon power- dragon power and flower power

Dawnkit-blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes-power-she has water powers

Flamekit-goldenish she-cat with blue eyes-power-powers of fire

Badgerkit- black pelt with one white foot, amber eyes, long sharp teeth with hooked claws-power- she can change her pelt from shadow dark to snow can also change certain parts of her coat to become longer or shorter so if faced by a larger opponent she can go in a shadow and look like a badger to scare them off

**ELDERS**

Minnowbreeze- silver longhair with ice blue eyes-power-can move things with her mind

**DARKCLAN**

**LEADER:** Scarletstar- Blood red she-cat with beautiful amber eys-power controls blood flow-apprentice is Silentpaw

**DEPUTY:** Waspheart-cream coloured tom with white spots and sharp claws eye colour is deep blue-power-change his appearance whenever he wants-apprentice is Fernpaw

**MEDICINE CAT:** Fallenoak- black tom with brown splotches and bright green eyes-power can cause and heal certain sickness

**MED CAT APPRENTICE:** Brackenpaw-brown tabby with golden tipped tail and front paws with stormy grey eyes-power has small black wings and gills

**WARRIORS**

Mudtuf-ginger tom with blue eyes and a brown patch on his head-power-elemental

Hawkeye-white tom with green eagle eyes and a craving for hawk-power-to locate a pieace of prey ANYWHERE

Lilyfire-long fluffy ginger she-cat with purple eyes and a wierd craving for lillies-power-Steal,copy,erase and nullify other powers

Mistybird-light grey she-cat with ivory wings that spread like an eagle and blue eyes- power she can fly

Riverblaze-golden pelt with gills, amber eyes and a big mussely body-power-can breath under water and swim like a fish

Nightjaw-white she-cat with brown eyes and a black muzzle-power-invisibliaty

Leafstorm-brown she-cat with green eyes and spiky fur-power-control wind

Rockstep-golden tom with golden eyes and brown paws-power-controls earth

Ravenfrost: pure black tom with black feathers on tail and molten fire eyes-power-can turn into a Raven

Weaselclaw- reddish brown tom with amber eyes and a yellow feather behind his left ear-power-he can turn into a yellow headed blackbird

**APPRENTICES**

Silentpaw: faded red she-cat with golden splotches and glowing green eyes-can't ever make a noise no matter what -mentor is Scarletstar

Fernpaw-thin silver tabby she-cat with white paws eye colour deep blue-power-holds the power of water in her paws-mentor is Waspheart

Darkpaw: dark purple almost black with black shadowy fae wings-power-is an unseale (dark fae look it up) Mentor is Stonepool

**QUEENS: **

Minkfur-dark blue grey she-cat with one bright green eye and one pale green eye. Has a blue jay feather in her tail that she wears with pride-power-she can turn into a blue jay

Snowkit-snow white she-cat with golden eyes-power- can heal minor wounds with a thought

Wolfkit-black tom with a pelt darker then a moonless night. With yellow eyes and a sliver of green in his right eye-can control others Will and and can hurt them with a thought (eg. Blind them or cause them immense pain)

Stormkit- grey tom with a lighter underbelly and a bushy tail with amber eyes-power-can control rain if there is a storm

**ELDERS**

Ivysong-dark grey with patches of ginger and pale unseeing blue eyes- power while asleep her spirit can exit her body and wander around territory

Soulfire: muddy brown tabby with golden streaks-power-can look into your soul and change it


End file.
